


Enough Is Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Please read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kat acted, she didn’t feel.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure you read ahead with caution, a lot of the triggers are quite light and only referenced but i just wanted to make sure. 
> 
> also my kat centric fics are going to be very few and far between because she isn't my favourite character, sorry of you want loads of kat content

Kat could usually perform her song without it affecting her too much, usually just a tear or two that could be passed off as acting. But never a full breakdown, she had never really let her emotions out. Following the choreography they were taught in rehearsals. Kat never really felt during her song. She thought that if she pushed it all away then maybe on day it would actually go away, and never haunt her again. Katherine Howard only acted, never let her emotions get to her. But one day it all became too much, and suddenly it wasn’t just a song. It was so much more.

She could feel sweat roll down her neck as she stood under the lights, her smirk on her face. Nothing seemed off. She was fine, perfectly fine. “I don’t know how I’ll  _ ever _ compete with you all… Oh yeah, like this.” She winked and turned to the audience as the ladies played her in.

Her costume started to itch after a few minutes, she tried to scratch at it, but her arm was never really close enough to her abdomen to do it discreetly. Oh well, there was always the fight scene.

When she got to the second chorus, she could feel her throat getting tighter. But she was fine. This was all acting.  _ Bloody good acting, you’ve even fooled yourself. _ She thought, a small frown dawning on her face. She quickly wiped it off, her smile back as she moved around the stage, gently nudging Jane’s hand off her shoulder.

Kat was starting to feel trapped, she got more frantic as the song went on. She didn’t like this, the way her throat was getting together and tighter, making it harder for her to sing. But she was just acting, she wasn’t actually going to start crying onstage in front of hundreds of people, no, no way. Even as she thought that she felt tears start to pool in her eyes. “So we got married… whoo!” She managed, just holding back a sob.

The lights were making her head hurt, she was getting dizzy. The five minutes of signing and the vigorous choreography had never caused her to feel like this before. But she was acting, this wasn’t real. Was it?

_ Thomas _ . This was the worst part, this was the man that had really let her down. Hurt her more than the others. He was her  _ friend _ and then he used her, just like the others. She was alone, in the middle of the stage, shaking like a leaf in the wind. That’s when the arms started to wind around her, like vines. Vines with thorns. Each touch felt like a prack of a thorn in her leg, neck, arms, torso. She fought them off, pushing violently, tears started to stream down her face. She was hardly singing at this point, her words came out as loud sobs down the microphone. She wasn’t acting anymore. No this was real. It was all real. They had hurt her, and touched her, and used her like she was nothing. Now she had to relieve that every single night of her life.

She didn’t want to be in the center anymore, she wanted the lights to be on someone else. All the eyes to be off her. She was just standing there, her legs pressed against each other, her free hand over the gap in her skirt, hiding herself from the audience. But the vines were still curling around her, she couldn't get them off, no matter how much she tried. So she just let them wrap around her. She stopped fighting.

Kat fell to her knees, the song was over now. But the tingling sensation didn’t stop. Nor did her weak sobs. Wow she must look pathetic, someone was probably filming this, she would see it by next week. She would see how pathetic she looked, her makeup streaming down her cheeks as she sat on the floor.

That was real, but the rest didn’t have to be. She took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks, stopping the tears. Kat looked up at the audience with a small grin and said her line. “And then I was beheaded.” She was acting. She was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
